Portgas D Benjamín Fuego Rechazante
by Pavofeoclaro
Summary: En el mundo de One Piece podemos encontrar muchas cosas especiales. Pero una joven lo supera todo... La mismísima hija de Ace puño de fuego quiere ser pirata también. Hará lo que tenga en su alcance, intentando de esquivar a su madre, ya que junto con los marines y el gobierno mundial, quieren arruinar su sueño.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cuando dos personas fuertes se unen, pueden..**_

_**O morir..**_

_**O amarse…**_

_**Ace, conocido como ``Puño de fuego´´**_

_**Shiro, conocida como ``Rechazo perpetuo..**_

_**Suena bastante bipolar si lo piensas…**_

_**Pero el amor es casi ciego…**_

_**Sin importar el daño que se puedan hacer, ellos se amaron..**_

_**Hasta ese día….**_

**Aquel gran barco se retiraba, ese gran barco era del famoso Barbablanca.**

**Ace caminaba hacia el barco mientras una hermosa joven lo saludaba con un pañuelo.**

Shiro- Ace! Buena suerte! Por favor vuelve pronto!

Ace- Vale, estaré aquí en menos de 5 años.** Ace se sube al barco.**

Shiro- Ace… Tengo algo que decirte. **Dijo la saliendo de aquella mansión y yendo a la orilla.**

Ace- Que es? Vamos que casi no te escucho.

Shiro- Estoy embarazada y el bebe es tuyo!

**Eso dejo boca abierta al pirata de 18 años, iba a tener un bebe? Ya? No era muy jovencita? Apenas tenía 15 años.**

Ace- Que? No puede ser posible!

Shiro- Si lo es, y aquí tengo las pruebas! **Era un papel, su madre era una de las doctoras más reconocidas, ya que siempre ayudaba a alguien no importa que, también ayudaba a los piratas heridos.**

Ace- Como puede ser esto posible? Que hago? Ya sé, como todo pirata diré que volveré pero la dejare aquí… (Mira a la chica) Uhhy, mierda no puedo dejarla sola, ok Ace estás por hacer algo muy importante en tu maldita vida de pirata.** Dice en pensamientos.**

Shiro- Que pasa? Me vas a abandonar como todos los piratas?

Ace- No! Te prometo que volveré en un año y medio! Es una promesa, porque yo te amo! **Dijo gritando a todo pulmón mientras se alejaban en ese gran océano.**

Shiro- Yo también te amo! Por favor cumple tu promesa!

Ace- Si lo haré!

**La promesa se mantuvo, hasta que después de casi un año y medio, Ace puño de fuego, fue asesinado por proteger a su hermanito, Luffy.**

**La chica cargaba a la bebé en brazos, era idéntica a su padre, cuando siente el sonido de la puerta se dirige hacia ella.**

Shiro- Si?

Piratas- Ace, ha…

Shiro- Que? Donde está Ace?

Pirat- Ace a…muerto…

Shiro- No…me…bromeen..no..puede estar pasando…. **La chica sintió como sus extremidades se volvían algo parecido a la gelatina y quedó de rodillas.**

Pirat- Lo sentimos mucho, pero luego pudimos sacar esto.

**Los piratas le entregan a la mujer el sombrero de Ace y su cuchillo, además de otras pertenencias.**

Shiro- Porque tuvo que pasar esto? El me…dijo que volvería… **Dijo llorando la joven de 17 años.**

**Aparece un joven que se dirige a ella, era? El hermano de Ace?**

Luffy- Oye, Ace mencionó algo antes de morir, a una tal Shiro, y dijo algo de un nombre raro.

Shiro- Tu! Me mencionó a mi? Un nombre raro? Dímelo.

Luffy- Dijo que cuide a una/un tal Benjamín.

Shiro- Benjamín?. **Miró a la bebe, al parecer tenía pensado ponerle Benjamín.**

Luffy- Mucho gusto! Soy Monkey. ! **Dijo dándole la mano para saludarla.**

Shiro- Y yo soy Shiro Centaury, conocida como rechazo perpetuo o amante de Portgas. …

**Ya con las palabras se notaba que era conocida como la ''compañera'' de Ace.**

**Le costó mucho pasar por alto a su amante. A medida que los años pasaban no podía olvidarlo, no se iba de su mente, siempre recordaba sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras, sus promesas, eran algo que nunca iba a olvidar.**

**(Pasan 15 años)**

¿?- Es mi decisión! Yo quiero ser pirata!

Shiro- No! Ya te dije como acabo tu padre! No quiero que seas uno de esos malditos! Hija mía hazme caso!

Benjamín- Pero madre! Mi padre murió con honor! Si algún día muero! Quiero morir como una auténtica pirata! Aparte tu también fuiste una pirata!

Shiro- Ya lo sé! Pero no me lo recuerdes!

Ben- Nah! Yo me largo! **Dijo la chica en un tono agresivo.**

Ben- Tsch que molesta, siempre me fastidia, yo solo quiero ser pirata!

¿?- Por lo contado eres igual a tu papi? Cómo estás?

Ben- Casi me matas de un susto Lawzy, estoy bien, es solo que mi madre no me deja ser pirata, y como te ha ido en tu vida como pirata?

Law- Eh, bastante bien, la otra vez un travesti me lo quería hacer gratis.

Ben- WueJejeje, are are, tal parece que Lawzy es muy conocido entre los travestis, no dudo que hallas aceptado. **Empieza a tentarse cuando ríe.**

Law- Que? Tú cállate no soy homo, tienes suerte de ser joven y ser mi mejor amiga.

Ben- (Se detiene) Oeh! Que estás intentando decir con eso!

Law- Cuando haces esa pose te pareces mucho a tu padre, puaj..

**Era verdad, la chica era idéntica, solo que en versión femenina, el pelo, los ojos, esa expresión de satisfacción, tenía varias pecas , incluso de vez en cuando algo de su forma de ser, y no nos olvidemos de su GRAN apetito..**

Ben- Pero mi padre es hombre!

Law- NO, es mujer. **Dijo en tono sarcástico.**

Ben- Chupa perro o cebolla.

Law- Por un segundo mi mente sucia atacó.

Ben- Perver!

Law- Perver sería si hiciera esto todo el tiempo. **Le pega una patada en el trasero.**

Ben- Auch! Eso no es Perver! Eso es violento!

Law- Jaja tenía ganas de hacer eso hace mucho tiempo.

Ben- Oye, cambiando de tema, recuerdas la fecha del 24 de junio?

Law- Si es muy especial..

Ben- Y? que pasa ese día?

Law- (Mirando al horizonte) Me vienen muchas ganas de vomitar, mear y me quedo sin pasta, Auch!

Ben- Baka! Es mi cumpleaños de 16! El más importante, me voy a convertir en una mujer!

Law- Duele, duele, si ya lo sabía y ahora no me molestes!

Ben- Eres malo!

Law- (Le hace cabeza de coco) Nunca faltaría a un cumpleaños tuyo, así que no me molestes porque sí voy a ir y lo sabes!

Ben- Aichi eso me dolió sabes?

Law- OK, dime últimamente te ha dolido algo?

Ben- No, por?

Law- No, por nada.. Sabes que tu madre comió una fruta del diablo no?

Ben- Sip, mi padre también y yo comí una fruta que activa poderes paternos o maternos, y como mi madre y mi padre comieron de esa fruta yo tengo dos poderes.

Law- Seh, por eso la marina te busca..

Ben- Me busca la marina? Pe-pero mi madre es un shichibukai!

Law- Peeeero, eso no le interesa mucho a los marines, tu madre se olvido de decir que no te hicieran nada de nada a ti! Dile y seguramente ella hable con la marina entera para protegerte…

Ben- No! Me quedare callada y dejaré que me sigan los marines! Eso hará que me convierta en una pirata automáticamente! Wehehehe es un perfecto plan!

Law- Y luego tu querida mami te atrapa, habla con la marina y fin de la aventura!

Ben- Si es que no hago una cagada antes y me escapo antes! Yane!

Law- Oeh! Espera a done vas!? No me digas que… Espera idiota el no está con la marina!

Ben- No te oigo estoy muy lejos! ** Dijo en tono algo sarcástico.**

Law- Maldita idiota! Ella no entiende o qué?

Ben- Wehehehe creo que es por aquí! , si es en esta posada.

¿?- Y luego le dije, así no se mata!

Pirat- Jaajajaja eres el mejor capitán Kid.

Ben- Hola idiotas! Que es eso comida! (come todo lo que hay en la mesa en un instante) Wehehehe, dile a tus amiguitos de la marina que no me asustan! (le escupe)

Kid- Como te atreves? Maldita puta!

Ben- Tu eres el puto, te maquillas más que mi mami. **Algunos piratas no pudieron contener la risa.**

Kid- Aja, y tu crees que los de la marina son mis amigos?

Ben- Sep! Me lo dijo un tipo llamado Ussop. Pero es no importa! Jódete Eustass Kid! GAAAAAAAY

Kid- Gay? (Enojado) Me las vas a pagar pequeña puta! **Eustass Kid se para, y ahí es cuando se da cuenta que no puede ser un socio de la marina.**

Ben- Eh? Espera un minuto, tu no eres de la marina, no?

Kid- Tu que crees?

Law- Idiota! Eustass Kid es uno de los 11 supernovas!

Ben- Ups! Señor me perdonaría si lo invito a comer unos taquitos a la casa de mi mami? O quizá quiera ser la pareja de mi madre?

Kid- No me jodas!

Ben- Ahhh mierda a correr!

**Continuará…..**


	2. Arriésgate

Ben-Ahhh! Mierda a correr!-** Dijo la chica en tono asustado, pues era de esperar, hizo enojar a uno de los once supernovas.**

Law- Pero eres idiota o que? Hala, solo te salvare por esta vez!**- Se pone al frente de Kid.**

Kid- Que mierda quieres? Tengo que matar a una mocosa, hazte a un lado!**- Dijo en tono enojado.**

Law- Peeeero, te confundió, aparte no puedes hacerle daño

Kid- Porque?

Law- Su madre es uno de los shichibukai, Shiro rechazo perpetuo.

Kid- Y a mi no me importa hazte a un lado!

Law- No,no,no… Vamos a aclarar todo….. Benjamín ven aquí

Ben- Que…. Ay no! Esta el gorila!

Kid- Pero que dijiste!

Law- Ya, por favor, Ben discúlpate.

Ben- Lo siento mama

Kid- Porque mama?!

Ben- Porque te pintas como ella Jajaja! Auch!**- Law le pega un estate quieto**

Law- Que idiota, ahora discúlpate el doble

Ben- Ok, lo siento mucho señor supernova Eustass Kid-sama

Kid- Ahhh. Ahora si..

Law- Ok, ahora que estamos bien, tu te vas a….

**El habla del Pelinegro fue interrumpida por que la puerta principal del lugar fue destruida violentamente.**

Shiro- Portgas D Benjamín! Ven a casa ahora mismo!

Kid- Hala!

Law- Oh mierda.

Ben- Nunca!

**La chica corrió como nunca en su vida, tras ella fue Law, y por alguna razón Kid también… Y obviamente su madre fue corriendo a buscarla.**

Shiro- Ven aquí! Ahora mismo o no te dejaré ver a tu novio!

Ben- Trafalgar Law no es mi novio!** Dijo con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

Law- Novio? Usted me quiere mandar preso no?

Kid- (se detiene) Porque no deja a su hija ser un pirata?

Shiro- Su padre murió por culpa de ello! No la perderé a ella también!

Luffy- Ace no murió por ser pirata, el me protegió..

Ben- Tío! De donde saliste?

Luffy- No preguntes.** Dijo mirando su sombrero de paja**

Shiro- Si el se hubiera quedado aquí, hubieras podido conocer a tu padre.

Ben- Eso no me interesa, ya que igual se que el estará pensando en mi en algún lugar.-**Dijo mirando a la ventana.**

Shiro- Eso es mentira, no hay nada después de la muerte, el ya no está y por lo tanto no puede estar pensando en ti.

Kid- Hala que eres amargada mujer

Shiro- No soy amargada! Tu cállate no sabes nada de la vida!

Kid- Eh? Si no fueras un Shichibukai estarías muerta!

Shiro- Lo que sea, tu vienes conmigo hija.

Kid- EH?!

**Y ahí mostró el poder de su fruta, siguió de largo a donde estaba su hija pero…**

**Atravesó a Kid, pero no lo descuartizó ni nada por el estilo, solo pasó a través de él como si fuera nada..**

Kid- Así que ese es el poder del Shuchika Shuchika no mi.

Shiro- Así es, y ahora tu vienes conmigo.

Ben- Ah! Pero! Law di algo!

Law- Lo siento, no puedo contra las madres-** Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**

Ben- Ahhg! Cuando te vea otra vez te juro que te castro!

Law- Si me vez otra vez!

**Luego de forcejear un poco, la chica cedió a que su madre la llevara a su casa.**

Shiro- Y no saldrás hasta que yo te lo diga!** La puerta se cerró con fuerza, y se sentía que colocaban una llave en ella.. Ahora cualquier conexión con el mundo exterior o los piratas había desaparecido.**

Ben- Hala! Que perra!** Dijo gritando y tirándose a la cama para patalear hasta quedar dormida.**

**POV Law**

Ahora que mierda hago? No quiero dejarla sola y encerrada hasta nuevo aviso….

Ahhh mierda, ya sé! Para que están los Mugiwara!

**Dijo levantándose de su silla para correr y tomar el teléfono..**

Hola?

¿?- No puedes llamar, los Mugiwara no tienen teléfono muajajajja

Law- Pero que demonios? Es verdad no tienen teléfono, bueno dejemos eso por otro lado.. Tendré que ir a buscarlos? Ba, no los necesito, puedo ir a buscarla solo.

**POV normal, mientras en la casa de Benjamín.**

Ben- (Ronca)..

(piedra golpea la ventana)

Law- Vamos despierta coño!

Ben- Ah? Ya voy papa, no quiero ir a trabajar, dame 5 minutos más. **Dijo mientras se echaba a dormir otra vez. Hasta que una piedra golpeó fuerte el vidrio.**

Ben- Ah?! Ya voy..

Law- Hola señorita vine a sacarla de esta prisión, por favor podría abrir la ventana?

Ben- Law! Sabría que no me dejarías!

**La chica solo se tiró de la ventana, dejando que Law la tomara para irse de aquel lugar que la mantenía cautiva.**

Ben- Y ahora a donde vamos?

Law- Psss, pues a mi barco**!**

Ben- Enserio? Yupi!

Law- Sabia que te gustaría la idea, ahora vámonos!

**Partieron hacia el puerto de aquel lugar, según ancianos o mujeres ese era el lugar donde Ace puño de fuego le hizo la promesa de volver a Shiro, y tampoco nos olvidemos de la promesa de amor….**

**En cuanto llegaron al puerto vió el gran barco de Trafalgar Law y como partía el capitán Eustass Kid en su tripulación.**

Ben- Que hora es?

Law- Mhhh, creo que son las 4:47 de la mañana.

Ben- Ahhh, ya veo, supongo que tenemos que irnos antes que se despierte mi madre..

Law- Sep, y por eso tenemos que irnos!

Ben- Esta bien…

**El barco Zarpo de aquel lugar, mientras que la chica miraba hacia atrás..**

Ben-Mi madre no se enojará?

Law- Obvio que sí, pero qué prefieres… Correr el riesgo o quedarte en tu casa con mami?

Ben- Correr el riesgo, no quiero quedarme en ese maldito lugar…. Quiero dar a conocer que Portgas D. Ace tuvo una hija que quiere ser pirata también!

Law- Así se hace, ahora descansa… tenemos un gran viaje por delante…

**Mientras en otro lugar desconocido..**

¿?- Esta bien, ya casi está…. Pronto saldrás de ese lugar tan espantoso y vendrás con tu amo…

Eres tan perfecta….. Alicia….

**Y en una isla desconocida…**

¿?- Maldicion…maldición…al fin…

¿?- Te digo que vayas a jugar afuera no aquí! Eres tonta o que?

¿?- Cállate Ryon, no me molestes.

¿?- (bufido) esta bien… pero prométeme que luego saldrás

¿?- Lo que digas….

**Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Shiro despertó…..**

Shiro- Toma tu desayuno Benja… DONDE ESTA?

BENJAMÍN!

**Sus gritos se escucharon en todo el pueblo, la gente asustada fue a la casa a contarle a la mujer que su hija había escapado con el Shichibukai.**

Shiro- Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo! En cuanto lo encuentre lo voy a matar! **Dijo mordiéndose el pulgar..**

Ben-(bosteza) Tengo hambre, creo que voy a bajar a comer algo..

Law- Ah? Al fin te despertaste dormilona, ya te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama pero te despertaste.

Ben- Uhh me hubiera dormido un poco más y ya!

Tripulante- No crees que el capitán y la chica están un poco unidos?

Tripu- Creo que si, pero nunca se sabe, el capitán a veces es muy indescifrable.

Law- Los estoy oyendo

Tripu- Suimase!

**Mientras los Mugiwara….**

Zoro- (Bosteza) Pero que sueño he tenido!

Robin- Con que has soñado bonito?

Zoro- Eh? Bonito? Soñé con una chica muy linda, y me intentaba de matar, fue algo así como una pesadilla… Se llamaba Alicia o algo así..

Ussop- Si! Yo la conocí! Es mi prima!

Zoro- Eso no te lo cree ni Chopper

Chopper- Uoah! Enserio?

Ussop- SI! Y una vez fui a su casa y me mato!

Zoro- Y como es que estas vivo?

Ussop- ….

Brook- Hohoho, yo ya estoy muerto.. Y saben qué? Soy un esqueleto, alguien quiere escuchar mi canción?

Nami- Mhhh, creo que hoy no estoy de humor para tus cancioncitas..

Zoro- Amargada al cal y canto..

Nami- Tu cállate míster vago..

Luffy- Se termino la comida…

Sanji- En serio? Si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar Luffy!

Luffy- Pe...Pero tengo hambre!

Sanji- (Suspira)

Brook- Alguna de ustedes me muestra sus bragas?

Robin y Nami- NUNCA!

_**La futura pirata estaba en el timón, no manejándolo, si no mirando el mar, hala nunca creyó que fuera tan hermoso aquel lugar…**_

_**Pero lo más importante, quienes eran aquellos?**_

_**Y el sueño de Zoro?**_

_**Que pasa entre Benjamín y Law?**_

_**Que le pasa a Nami?**_

_**Que pasó entre Ace y Shiro?**_

_**Y lo más importante.. Como hará esta joven para cumplir su sueño?**_

_**Continuará…..**_


	3. Presentándose ante el enemigo

"_**Que prefieres? Correr el riesgo o quedarte con mami?" Dijo el Shichibukai colocando su mano encima del hombro de la chica.**_

Ben- AH! Cuidado, ahhhh ahí mismo, más profundo.

Law- Mhh, asi te gusta?

Ben- seeee, mhhhh.

Bepo- Capitán?** Dijo el gran Oso blanco extrañado de los sonidos que estaba escuchando.**

Law- Se? Le estaba haciendo un masaje a Benjamín que quieres Bepo?

Bepo- Pero, porque usted estaba haciendo esa especie de "gemidos"

Law- Eh? Estaba comiendo un helado que preparo Benjamín, estaba tan rico que hice lo que tu llamas "gemidos".

Bepo- Ahhh, souka,souka

Ben- Eh? El osito mente sucia que se estaba imaginando. **Dijo la chica en tono bromista.**

Bepo- Eh? Nada, nada, lo siento por las molestias Benjamín-san

Ben- Wow, es la primera vez que me llaman san no chan

Law- Si? O que bueno pues acostúmbrate, tu estas junto a mi así que todo el tiempo te van a llamar Benjamín-san

Ben- Eso es tan genial! Una pregunta Lawzy?

Law- Si?

Ben- Porque me dejaste subir a tu barco? Porque siempre me ayudas?

Law- Eh, vaya pregunta, porque para que están los amigos no? **Dijo mirando al frente debido a que sus mejillas estaban un poco encendidas a color rojo.**

Ben- (abraza a Law por detrás) Oye? Recuerdas aquel día?

Law- Se, como olvidarlo.

**El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para no darle la espalda, se fijo en los hermosos ojos de la chica, eran oscuros pero igualmente brillaban como mil soles, simplemente era, era hermosa, demasiado para ser real.**

Ben- Que tanto miras?

Law- No se, pregúntale a tu hermosura

Ben- (sonrojada) Uh? Ya veo.

**No contó ni un segundo para abrazarla y acercarla a él, al parecer no eran solo amigos, o si?**

**Los Mugiwara..**

Nami- Eh? Oigan chicos! He avistado algo a lo lejos! Parece un gran barco, de metal?

Zoro- Mierda será la Marina que viene a joder?

Robin- No tengo la más mínima idea.

¿?- Ustedes! Los de el pequeño barquito!

Luffy- Pequeño? **Dijo bastante enojado mientras se acercaba al borde del barco para hablar con aquellas personas.**

¿?- Así que tu eres el famoso Monkey D. Luffy no?

Luffy- Si! Quien eres tu! Un enemigo o un aliado?

¿?- Depende de cómo nos veas..

Zoro- Están allá a lo lejos! Avancen un poco para que podamos verlos!

Ussop- (tartamudeando por el miedo) Y,y,y, ssss,i ess un ba,barco ,fa,fa,fantasma!

Franky- Seria suuuperr!

Robin- (gotita anime) A ti todo te parece "súper" no?

**El acorazado se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos, esa nave marítima era un monstruo.**

Zoro- Pero que demonios es eso?

Luffy- Woooooooooooow!

Nami- Jejeje, con ese barco quien sabe cuánto dinero tendrán!

Robin- Espera un minuto? El tripulante de ese enorme barco es?

Zoro- Es!

Nami- Que! Como es posible es!

Brook- Eh?

Chopper- Es?!

Ussop- Whoa! Es!

Todos(menos Luffy)- Una mocosa!

¿?- No soy mocosa, mi nombre es Paola Paula Miraxy Austesy, y tengo 17 años! Soy la capitana de este barco, y me sorprendió que uno de los pirata más famosos del mundo estuviera en este cacharro.

Luffy- Oye! Cuidado con esas palabras! El Thousand Sunny!

Zoro- Oye! Y tu con ese barco cuanto es tu recompensa?!

Paola- Mi recompensa es de 600.000.000!

Todos- Queeeeeeeeeeeee!

Luffy- Como una tonta como tu puede tener esa recompensa!

Paola- Es que asesine a cientos de piratas marines, todo lo que se cruza en mi camino.

¿?- Capitana ya llegamos?

Zoro- Espera un minuto? Tu eres!

¿?- Perdón te conozco?

Zoro- Tu estabas en mi sueño! Intentabas matarme! Alicia!

Alicia- Si? Como sabes mi nombre?

Zoro- No me escuchaste no?

Alicia- (bosteza) perdón dijiste algo?

Zoro- Grrrrr., me das rabia puta, viste! Ya me hiciste decir una mala palabra!

Sanji- Así que se llaman Paola y Alicia no? **Dijo el rubio bastante serio.**

Las dos- Si

Sanji- PAOLA-SWAAAAN! ALICIA-SWAAAAN! **Dijo con ojos de corazón intentando saltar hacia el gran barco, algo que pudo.**

Alicia- Calla idiota pervertido. **Dijo golpeándolo en la cara, haciendo que callera al suelo con un gran chorro de sangre en su nariz.**

Paola- Bueno, no los matare solo porque mi jefe me mandó a hacer un trato con ustedes.. **Dijo la chica sacando algo de su bolsillo para luego encenderlo y ponerse a jugar con él mientras saltaba de su acorazado hacia el Thousand Sunny.**

Luffy- Que cosa es esa?

Paola- Eh? Esto? Lo cree yo, la llamé play station portátil, tengo una grande en casa, pero para entretenerme inventé esta así que cuando me mandan a hacer misiones la llevo y ya.

Luffy- Ah, me dejas probarla.

Paola- Mhhhh, ok porque no, pero cuídala solo existen 2 ejemplares de este preciado objeto que tanto me costó fabricar.

Franky- Tu fabricas cosas?

Paola- Que te parece?

Franky- Supeeeeeerrrr!

Brook- Ejem, ejem oigan señoritas puedo hacerles una pregunta?

Paola y Alicia- Si? Cual?

Brook- Me mostrarían sus bragas?

Paola- Nunca!

Alicia- Porque no. **Dijo levantándose la falda, algo que sorprendió mucho a Brook y compañía, hasta a Zoro, pero Luffy estaba entretenido hablando con Paola así que no se dio cuenta.**

Sanji- Alicia- swaaaaan! Eres taaaan perfecta cásate conmigo!

Zoro- Mierda, porque quedé paralizado, que es esto sangre? Mierda Zoro te estás rebajando al nivel de Sanji, pero es que es muy perfecta, mhhhh.. **Dijo Zoro en sus pensamientos.**

Alicia- Que miras?

Zoro- Nada que te importe, tu estas perseguida lo que pasa.

Alicia- No mientas, estabas mirando esto no? **Dijo dejando al descubierto sus pechos.**

Zoro- Oye! No hagas eso! Tienes suerte de que nadie te vio! **Dijo poniendo la ropa en su lugar.**

Alicia- Se nota que no tienes relaciones muy a menudo, mira tu miembro ya se a puesto duro como una piedra. **Dijo tocándolo por encima de la ropa.**

Zoro- Eh? Que haces eso no se toca!

Paola- Discúlpala, lo que pasa es que es un androide recién salido del horno como quien dice..

Zoro- Androide? Qué es eso?

Paola- (suspira) saben lo que es un cyborg?

Todos- Si

Paola- Bueno, los androides son eso pero mucho más avanzados, siendo creados desde "bebés" en una cápsula, y de ahí en adelante crecen hasta madurar y salir de la cápsula con muchas habilidades que un humano común no tendría jamás!

Luffy- Oh, qué bien, que bien.. Ahora háblanos de el barco donde vinieron.

Paola- (Suspira) Ok, comencemos de que esto NO es un barco, es un acorazado, un acorazado es un buque de guerra. El nuestro tiene ciertas habilidades que un "barco" común no tendría.

Franky- Como cuales?

Paola- Empecemos con su desplazamiento que es de 11,785 toneladas. Su armamento es 4 x 280 mm; 18 x 150 mm; 12 x 88 mm; 6 x 457 mm tubos torpederos. Su blindaje 225 mm cinturón; 250 mm torreta; 50 mm cubierta y su velocidad de 17 nudos; Autonomía 3,420 millas a 10 nudos.

Todos- Woooouw!

Paola- AH! Y me olvide de lo más importante, tiene armas de gran alcance, velocidad y potencia como para destruir una isla entera.

Luffy- En serio! Quiero verlo!

Paola- NO! Solo los usamos en momentos de emergencia

Franky- El "acorazado" también lo creaste tú?

Paola- Que? Yo nunca podría crear algo tan genial, lo creó mi Aniki.

Zoro- Tu Aniki?

Paola- Si, también creó a Alicia, es como un hermano para mí.

Luffy- Y se puede saber porque tienes la recompensa tan alta?

Paola- Es un secreto, solo mi Aniki lo sabe.

Luffy-Oh, ya veo. Eres muy interesante Paola, quieres ser mi nakama?

Paola- NO, tengo que hacer ciertas misiones no tengo tiempo para ser tu "nakama".

Luffy- Oh que mal, pero me caes muy bien tienes que venir a visitarnos!

Paola- Lo que sea, tienen que decirme algo, necesito la información.

Nami- Que es? Nos darás dinero

Paola- Si me lo dicen si

Nami- Yupi! Vamos dínoslo!

Paola- Conocen a esta chica. **Dijo sacando una foto.**

Luffy- Quien es ese tipo?

Paola- (sonrojada) eh? Esa es la foto equivocada. **Dijo guardando esa foto y sacando la otra.**

Luffy- Eh? Para que la buscas?

Paola- Mi Aniki tiene cosas que hablar con ella, entonces la conoces? Dime en donde está?

Luffy- No puedo, le hice una promesa a alguien de que no le daría esa información a gente extraña.

Paola- No soy extraña, solo soy extravagante.

Luffy- Y que hay con ese tipo de la foto?

Paola- Ya cállate

Luffy- Si era la foto equivocada porque no la tiraste al mar?

Paola- Haces muchas preguntas cuántos años tienes 10?

Luffy- No, tengo 19.

Paola- Ya lo sé pero era una forma de decirte infantil!

Luffy- Uhh que mal, bueno saltando ese tema, no te diré donde está si no me dices tu propósito.

Paola- Nunca, vamos Alicia tenemos que buscarla por nuestra cuenta.

Zoro- Sobre mi cadáver! **Dijo Zoro y con rapidez logró colocarse frente a Alicia, para luego atacarla con ferocidad.**

Paola- Alicia!

Alicia- No te preocupes Paola, yo puedo contra este inepto. **Mencionó la pelinegra sacando sus dos espadas para luego lanzarse hace Zoro y continuar la lucha.**

Luffy- No dejaré que te vayas!

Paola- Te crees que me iría? Nunca dejaría a Alicia sola!

Sanji- Paola-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! 3 3

Paola- Que molesto es tu nakama.

Luffy- Si ignóralo.

Brook- Hohoho, Paola, me he dado cuenta de que llevas un anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo, estas comprometida?

Paola- Si, y que les importa, vamos a pelear si o no?

Luffy- Estas comprometida? Vaaaamos dime con quién!

Paola- Arrgh! Si te lo digo vamos a pelear de una vez?

Luffy- Sip!

Paola- (Suspira) Es un capitán de la marina.

Luffy- Y como se llama?

Paola- Dijiste que íbamos a pelear!

Luffy- Vamos! No seas amargada!

Paola- Ahh! Ok se llama Coby y tiene 19 años! Feliz?

Luffy- Eh?! Coby?! Que hace una pirata comprometida con un marine?!

Paola- El amor no tiene límites.

Sanji- Pero tiene cojones para comprometerse contigo

Paola- Lo dices? Me pidió matrimonio en frente de Monkey D. Garp

Luffy- EH? Mi abuelito? En frente de èl! Esta loco!

Paola- Por suerte no lo mató, creo.

Sanji- Y porque aceptaste.

Paola- Es muy difícil de decir, digamos que la noche anterior había pasado algo que nos hizo enamorarnos más de lo que estábamos.

Brook- Hohoho el poder de el sexo!

Paola- (sonrojada) no lo digas en alto!

Sanji- Tuviste sexo con Coby? Sabes como era antes de entrenar con Monkey D. Garp?

Paola- Si, lo sé perfectamente, era un enano con cara de menso, pero luego cambió el dijo que lo hizo por mí, aparte de el entrenamiento.

Luffy- (llorando)Que linda historia de amor!

Paola- Esperen un minuto! Yo no debo estar hablando de mi vida privada con ustedes! Son nuestros enemigos!

Franky- Oye, Sanji, es muy sensible la chica cuando hablamos de ese tema, porque no la hacemos recordar algo así se distrae?

Sanji- Tienes razón, y se perfectamente cómo hacer eso! Ejem, ejem… Paola-swaaaaan! Le voy a pedir a tu prometido que te devuelva la virginidad así te la saco yooo!

Paola- Devuelva la virginidad, eso es imposible, pero me recuerda algo…

**Flashback**

**Yo- Oye Coby, me dices que me amas pero, que te dirán los de la marina- dije mientras me recostaba en mi cama, era verano y hacía mucho calor.**

**Coby- Eh? No me importan lo que digan los de la marina, tu yo debemos estar juntos- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y se recostaba a un lado.**

**Yo- Lo dices en serio? Coby eres tan tierno- Dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo tiernamente.**

**Coby- Mh, Paola quiero tu virginidad- Dijo en un tono seguro y a la vez nervioso.**

**Yo- Ehh?! C-Coby!- Dije poniéndome mas roja que un tomate.**

**Coby- Si tu no quieres esperaré cuanto quieras.- Me dijo, ese marine era demasiado tierno, el hombre que cualquier mujer quiere tener, al principio solo era un peñazo que no sabía expresarse pero ahora, había crecido, no solo mentalmente si no también físicamente y se notaba mucho.**

**Yo- E-es que me lo dijiste tan confiado, está bien quiero que tu me la quites, eres la persona indicada.- Dije con un claro tono de rubor en mis mejillas, algo que el soltó una pequeña risa.**

**Coby- Estas segura? No lo dices solo porque yo te lo pedí, tiene que ser porque también tu quieras.**

**Yo- Estoy segura- Dije con máxima confianza.**

**Coby- Ok, pero dolerá un poco al principio vale?**

**Yo- Si vale.**

**El empezó con despojarse de su ropa, me gustaba su cuerpo, como había quedado después de tantos entrenamientos, el me miró, cierto tenía que estar desnuda para esto. Me deshice de mi ropa y él contempló mi cuerpo, parecía fascinado algo que hizo que me sonrojara más de lo que estaba-Coby- He, ere hermosa sabes?- Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mí y acariciaba mi pelo, me besó, fue algo salvaje en comparación a como siempre me besaba, después pegué un pequeño saltito cuando apretó uno de mis senos, fue algo desprevenido viniendo de él- Me recostó suavemente en la cama y me contempló un poco más, me sonrió y prosiguió con lo suyo. Me estaba masajeando los senos, eso hacía que me estremeciera un poco, al parecer a él le gustó, empezó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a mi entrada, fue ahí que me entere de que no era tan inocente como parecía, empezó a masajear esa zona tan íntima que nunca había tocado, era increíble, hasta me preguntaba si era virgen, y sabía que la respuesta era si, pero quizá tenía un don por naturaleza. Me preguntó si estaba lista, a lo que yo asentí el me besó dulcemente y se puso entre mis piernas, wow se me salió, para ser un ex patán y actualmente un capitán de la marina era, digamos, bastante grande, tanto que me dio un poco de miedo, y si dolía mucho? El me vio nerviosa así que lo alejó un poco, algo que yo de manera inconsciente lo volví a acercar con mi mano, soltó un pequeño gemido, apenas lo toqué pero al parecer le gustó. Me miró y dijo que me amaba algo que yo le correspondí con el mismo juramento y un beso, el me penetró. Fue algo lento, sentí como mis partes íntimas dolían, pero al cabo de un poco tiempo simplemente el dolor se sustituyó por placer, el aumento un poco su ritmo, a lo que yo le correspondí enroscando mis piernas en su cintura, empecé a gemir mas alto, eso le gustó, inconscientemente le pedí mas, algo que aceptó y empezó a embestirme cada vez más rápidamente y más profundamente, estábamos marcando un claro ritmo, el cerró sus ojos y sentí como se llenaba mi interior.**

**Coby- (entre gemidos) eso fue, espectacular.**

**Yo- (entre gemidos) Coby te amo.**

**Coby- Yo también, y nunca lo olvides.**

**Yo- Nunca jamás- Lo besé apasionadamente para luego quedar dormida.**

**Al otro día él se despertó apurado creo que tenía una reunión y se la había olvidado, bueno en ese momento yo recordé que Aniki me había dado una misión y tenía que partir a las 8 de ahí, eran las 8:30 algo que me hizo saltar de la cama rápidamente aunque me dolieran las zonas íntimas por el jugueteo de anoche, me vestí, me peiné y junto con Coby salimos Pitando de aquella casa llena de recuerdos.**

**Coby- Mierda! Recordé algo! Tu corre hasta el muelle! Pero no te vayas!**

**Yo- Estas loco? Están los de la marina ahí!**

**Coby- Confía en mi!**

**Yo- Esta bien!**

**Llegué al muelle, me asusté un poco al ver la cara de pocos amigos de los marines, pero tendría que esperar a que llegara Coby no sé lo que tenía planeado.**

**Coby- Llegué!**

**Yo- Ahí estabas! Ya me estabas poniendo nerviosa!**

**Coby- Monkey D. Garp, compañeros marines.. **

**Yo- Que pasa Coby?**

**Coby- Paola Paula ****Miraxy Austesy, me harías el grandísimo favor de ser mi esposa? – Dijo mientras se agachaba y abría una pequeña cajita con un anillo demasiado caro.**

**Yo- C-Coby! C- claro que si!- El se levantó y yo lo abrasé, que era ese sentimiento? Era muy joven para sentirlo pero no me importó.**

**Garp- Te vas a casar con una pirata?**

**Coby- Pero cuando nos casemos ella dejará de ser pirata, no?**

**Sin menos que pensar respondí que si dejaría de ser una pirata, esta sería la última misión….**

**Fin de flashback..**

Luffy- Oye, Paola que tanto estabas pensando?

Paola- Eh? Nada, nada, solo tonterías mías!

**Alicia y Zoro peleaban frenéticamente, el sudor ya recubría sus cuerpos, algo por parte de Sanji al ver a Alicia tuvo un gran sangrado de nariz, haciendo que Chopper tuviera que llevárselo para revisarlo.**

Paola- Alicia!

Alicia- Si? Que quieres?

Paola- Debemos retirarnos ahora!

Alicia- Esta bien!

**Se fueron con una velocidad demasiado avanzada hacia su barco, gritándoles que se verían otra vez.**

Zoro- Esa perra! Cuando la vea te juro que la mato!

Luffy- Me caía bien esa chica, quizá algún día hagamos una alianza pirata!

**Todos (menos Luffy) tenían una gotita estilo anime sobre sus cabezas.**

Law- Oye, me pregunto que estarán haciendo los sombreros de paja?

Ben- No lo sé, quizás vagueando como siempre.

Law- Seguramente.

**Los dos se echaron a carcajadas mientras cenaban, los otros miembros rápidamente se unieron a las risas.**

**Trafalgar y Benjamín se miraron entre sí, había una clara chispa entre esos dos, pero estaba oculta.. Que pasará en esta relación tan extraña?**

**Continuará…**


	4. El despiadado padre de Paola

_**El sol se estaba remplazando por la niebla y la lluvia..**_

_**Era un mal día para un barco pirata…**_

Kid-Idiotas! Pongan más fuerza si no quieren terminar sin barco! **Dijo el pelirrojo señalando la vela del barco.**

Killer- Pero capitán, hay tanta niebla que no se ve ni un faro, quizá choquemos contra algo.

Kid- No me interesa, necesito cicatrices de igual manera. **Dijo acariciándose la cara.**

Killer- Pero estás lleno. **Dijo con una gota anime sobre su cabeza.**

Pirata- Capitán! He localizado un pequeño barco que hacemos?!

Kid- Mh, quizá sea algún tesoro súbelo.

Pirata- Ahora que se acerca más veo que es una chica!

Kid- Una chica en el medio de un océano?! Súbela, quizá tenga alguna luz para que no choquemos.

Killer- Esa mujer, me pareció verla en algún lado.

Kid- A mi no, súbela, no tiene casi ropa debe estar muriendo de frío, no soy tan inhumano como para dejarla a la deriva.

Pirata- Ya la subí, hala… **El pirata quedó atónito con su belleza, ojos verdes, tez extremadamente blanca, pelo negro, labios rojos, y ni que hablar de su cuerpo…**

Kid- Tu, mujer, que haces aquí?

¿?- M... me perdí.

Kid- Cuántos años tienes?

¿?- 19.

Killer- Es casi una mujer, pero sigue siendo una niña.

Kid- Tienes hambre?

¿?- …..

Kid- No te quedes callada, pude haberte dejado sola pero no lo hice, ahora responde.

¿?- Si.

Kid- Denle comida ahora.

Piratas- Si capitán!

Kid- Y tú Killer, ve a conseguirle algo de ropa, como puedas.. Tú chica ve al baño que no aguanto verte así.

**La chica asintió y se volteó para llegar al baño, sabía que Kid la estaba mirando algo que ella disimuladamente respondió lamiéndose los labios.**

¿?- Aquí Alicia, ya he llegado al barco del pirata Eustass Kid, cual es la siguiente orden Ryon-san?

Ryon- No le quitarás la información tan fácilmente, acuéstate con él, sedúcelo, luego si no se rinde a tus pies recurre a la violencia.

Alicia- Entendido. Cambio y fuera...

Kid- Vamos, organiza eso rápido que debe estar por salir.

Killer- Te engatusó tan rápido capitán?

Kid- Para nada, es que sus ojos verdes me llaman mucho la atención, quizá tenga sexo esta noche.

Killer- Porque lo dices tan seguro?

Kid- Veamos Killer, llega una chica con hambre y casi sin ropa, tu la ayudas, luego te tiene que recompensar no? Es lo mismo en todos lados.

Killer- Eh? Capitán Kid no estoy muy seguro de su lógica. **Dijo otra vez con una gota anime.**

Alicia- Y la comida?

Kid- Wow, nunca digo esto pero es hermosa.

Killer- Mhhh, nop.

Kid- Tu eres gay no?

Killer- Es que noto algo raro en ella.

Kid- Nahhh, estas loquito, esa chica está bien.

Alicia- (comiendo)

Kid- Vaya boca.

Killer- Capitán?

Kid- Que?!

Killer- Necesita esto. **Dijo sacando un pañuelo.**

Kid- Y yo para que voy a tener que necesitar eso?!

Killer- Toque su nariz.

Kid- Mh? Ah, mierda, nunca me había pasado.

Killer- …

_**Luego de tanto beber sake casi todos los piratas quedaron durmiendo, menos la "chica" por alguna razón tomo más que el mismo Kid pero estaba intacta.**_

Kid- Como es que no te emborrachaste?

Alicia- …..

Kid- (suspira) Nunca me responderás no?

Alicia- Depende. **Dijo levantándose y acercándose a Kid.**

Kid- De qué depende?

Alicia- Mhhh, no lo sé. **Dijo rosando su mano contra el pantalón de Kid.**

Kid- Ahh, ya veo… Ven conmigo.

Alicia- Ok.

**Kid la guió hasta su habitación, la dejo entrar primera para observarla mejor. Tenía un estupendo cuerpo, que no era para nada virgen. Y si lo era, Kid se la iba a quitar de todos lados. La chica lo empujó a la cama y se colocó sobre él, se lamio los labios otra vez haciendo que Kid ensanchara su sonrisa.**

Kid- Eh? Pensé que eras más inocente, pero resulta que estas muy experimentada, lo estas no?

Alicia- Tú qué crees?

**La chica empezó a deslizar su mano por los trabajados abdominales de Kid, para luego toparse con su pantalón, que al parecer ya traía una sorpresa.**

Alicia- Mh, que grande aunque no la vea.

Kid- Puta

Alicia- Que?

Kid- Eh? Nada se me salió.

**La chica bajó hasta la zona del pelvis, le bajó toda la ropa que tenía puesta, para luego observar el miembro de Kid, se volvió a relamer los labios para luego usar su lengua para rodear el miembro de Kid, algo que él le respondió tomándola de los pelos, algo que la hizo atragantarse. Luego de eso, empezó a lamer todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Hasta que Kid la levanto y la puso contra la ventana.**

Kid- Prepárate.

Alicia- Siempre estoy preparada para esto.

Kid-(Ríe)

**La penetró de una sola estocada, ella gritó, era bastante estrecha para no ser virgen, eso a Kid le gustó más. Apretó uno de sus senos, y empezaron lo que no terminarían en quien sabe cuánto tiempo…**

Ben- Oye Law mira lo que te hice!

Law- Ohhh que lindo gracias.. **Dijo en tono fingido, que mierda era eso? Un tren o una vaca echa de plasticina?**

Ben- Te gusta?

Law- See, solo una pregunta. Qué es?

Ben- Ah, ok.. **(se va)**

Law- E, espera! Te ofendiste! Espera no te vayas! Benjamín!

Ben- No te gustó, o no valoras mi arte? **Dijo haciendo morros.**

Law- No es eso, es que pensé que era un arte…(Mierda no se me ocurre que decir) un arte… Un arte surrealista!

Ben- Era un gatito!

Law- Bueno no te ofendas, fue solo una idiotez.

Ben- Ah, entonces ahora las cosas que hago son idioteces no?

Law- Eh? No intente decir eso! Estas histérica, que te pasa?

Ben- Nada.

Law- Ah, ya lo sé estas.

Ben- No lo digas!

Law- O….

Ben- Si lo dices te golpeo

Law- Ovulando!

Ben- AH!

Law- No sé porque te molesta que lo diga.

Ben- Hay algunas cosas por si no sabes que a las mujeres no les gusta que los demás sepan.

Law- Ah, te crees que no lo sabía?

Ben- Y si lo sabías para que lo dices?

Law- Porque me gusta molestarte.

Ben- **(Se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a Law)**

Law- Ya, no te ofendas. **La abraza por detrás.**

Ben- **(se sonroja)** No hagas eso.

Law- Por?

Ben- Porque una vez note "algo" en mi espalda baja.

Law- (ríe) es normal, tontita.

Ben- Ya lo sé, solo te estaba recordando que no me gusta cuando te pasa eso.

Law- Por?

Ben- Porque tu también te pones bobo.

Law- Eh? Es porque molesta la ropa.

Ben- Ya veo. **Oculta su cara en la bufanda.**

Kid- (Roncando)

Alicia- Aquí Alicia, se durmió, que hago?

Ryon- Despiértalo.

Alicia- Ok. Kid? Despierta por favor. **Dijo en un tono fingiendo ser tierna.**

Kid- Eh? Qué pasó? Ah sí, cinco minutos más.

Alicia- (saca sus katanas y las apunta a sus partes bajas) Dime donde se encuentra Portgas D. Benjamín!

Kid- Perra! Como no lo supe!

Alicia- Porque mi encanto le vence a todos los inútiles de los hombres! Si no me dices donde está te castro. **Dijo rozando la katana en su miembro.**

Kid- Eh? Tranquila! No te lo diré zorra!

Alicia- Con que esas tenemos eh?

Killer- Capitán! **Dijo saltando para atacar a la androide.**

Kid- Gracias al one piece! Mientras me preparo pelea con ella Killer!

Killer- Si!

**Empezaron una fiera batalla, espadazos por acá y por allá, la mujer tenía demasiada fuerza y rapidez, ellos pensaban que era humana hasta ese momento.**

Killer- Eres demasiado rápida para ser una humana.

Kid- (Ríe) Pero es una humana, debe de tener alguna Akuma no mi y ya!

Alicia- En serio crees que soy humana Eustass Kid.

Kid- Eh?

Alicia- Pues estás muy equivocado, yo solo soy un simple androide.

Killer- Androide?

Alicia- Por más que parezca una humana, pero fui creada artificialmente, por eso tengo tanta fuerza.

Kid- Pero, si fuiste creada artificialmente, no lo comprendo.

Alicia- Me crearon a través de fecundación artificial, luego de eso me agregaron los genes de las personas más fuertes.

Kid- Y que personas?

Alicia- De Dracule Mihawk, Monkey D. Garp, hasta del mismísimo Edward Newgate.

Kid- Del famoso pirata Barba blanca!

Alicia- Exacto.

Killer- Pero como hicieron para conseguir todos esos "genes".

Alicia- Esa información está clasificada, pídale permiso al personal si quiere saber más de ello.

Kid- Mierda.

Perona- Mihawk –sama!

Mihawk- Que quieres? Estoy ocupado.

Per- Los rumores dicen que Roronoa Zoro tiene una rival que no puede derrotar! Es una espadachina!

Mihawk- Zoro no puede vencerla eh?

Per- Al parecer no, que hacemos?

Mih- Nada, todavía no le dio una paliza así que no me interesa.

**Paola después de salir de su acorazado no fue donde trabaja, fue a una especie de central científica.**

Paola- Padre! Padre dónde estás?!

¿?- No grites tonta! Tengo migraña, que pasó?

Paola- Vine a visitarte, he estado tanto tiempo en mis misiones que no pude visitarte. **Lo abraza.**

¿?- Oh, hija mía no llores, yo también te extrañe.

¿?- Mira, el maestro está demostrando sentimientos! **Dijo una mujer de pelo verde, parecía una arpía.**

Paola- Tú cállate, ve a adelgazar Monet.

Monet- Como te atreves maldita mocosa?

¿?- Ya cállate Monet y vete, estoy con mi hija en este momento.

Monet- **Se va enojada susurrando disparates.**

Paola- Pudiste devolver a madre en estos 2 años que no estuve?

¿?- No, pero permanece igual de hermosa como siempre.

Ryon- Paola, donde esta Alicia?

Paola- Eh? Creo que sigue en la tripulación de Eustass Kid.

¿?- Váyanse todos de aquí! Déjenme con mi hija en paz!

Ryon- Ah, Caesar Clown- sama le da vergüenza , ok me voy.

Caesar- Paola es cosa mía o había un rumor que decía que te habías encontrado con los sombreros de paja?

Paola- Nop, es verdad, son unos idiotas que no sabían ni lo que era un acorazado.

Caesar- Ja, idiotas. Ven vayamos a comer algo.

Paola- Si padre!

_**Continuará…..**_


End file.
